


Futa Weiss: Furry Momma Loving

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: RWBYWeiss is secretly a dick-girl, and sometimes she has trouble controlling her urges and keeping any built-up lust in check. It all comes to head however when the team arrives at Blake's home in Menagerie for a vacation. There she meets Kali,  Blake's mom, who instantly picks up on it and decides to have fun seducing the Schnee girl. Will Weiss refute her advances or give in to her pent-up lust entirely and fuck the older minx of a woman?





	Futa Weiss: Furry Momma Loving

  
  


**Futa Weiss Special**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Kitten Kat Gets the Milk**

  
  


Somewhere in the world a cruise ship was sailing and on it were passengers of humans and Faunus alike, many more of the latter than the former. A group of huntresses that were friends were on it wearing their usual outfits and carrying luggage of their clothing for this pre-planned summer vacation. Their name was Team RWBY.

Leaning over the railing and looking out ahead at the distant island of Menagerie, her home, Blake wondered how her friends will be greeted by her eccentric nad playful mom Kali. She sighed with embarrassment knowing how she’ll react to seeing her ‘Loner’ daughter with a group of positive sunny people like her teammates. 

‘I hope she doesn’t embarrass me too much.’ She pondered with cat ears slumping at the thought. Somewhere in the back another team member was having problems of her own. 

Weiss Schnee, of the illustrious Schnee family and secret Futanari girl, stirred in her seat anxious with wait. She had a faint blush on her face as she held her hands over the skirt of her traditionally white outfit, sometimes her dick would spring up and get erect randomly whenever she saw other girls around that caught her interest. Having these hormones in her body made her susceptible to the need to jerk herself off and meeting new people like Blake’s parents only made her nervous. She hoped to keep her ‘extra appendage’ hidden from everyone whenever they change into their swimsuits and enjoy the beach waters at Menagerie.

‘Huuh, I hate feeling like this. I just hope I don't run into another Yang when I get there. Heaven knows that girl is touchy feeling with her hands, the last thing I need right now is to expose my surprise tool to Blake’s family and make an embarrassment of myself. Speaking of which, what is Blake’s mom like anyway?’ Weiss thought looking over at her friend peering into the distance while Ruby and Yang ran about playing ‘Punch-tag’. 

Curious thoughts entered her mind when she wondered what kind of parents an introverted loner and bookworm like Blake had. 

‘I guess I’ll find out when I meet them.’ Weiss thought to herself as the ship eventually arrived.

*******

“There you are, my baby girl!” Kali Belladonna squealed out in jovial delight once she opened the door to welcome her daughter and all her friends in. 

Blake awkwardly stood there feeling embarrassed until her mom grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into her arms for a hard familial hug rubbing her face into the side of her own.

“We’ve missed you so much, you hardly ever call, you know!” Kali gushed out then blinked several times in wonder when she saw the three other girls behind her making her smile widely in joy before she let Blake go.

“So, you must be Blake’s teammates, we’ve heard so much about you in the rare Scroll calls she sends us. I’m guessing you three might be feeling hungry.~” Kali gushed musically making Ruby nod her head feverishly like an excited child. 

“Yes! We are! I could not eat the food on the ship at all the entire time we rode here. What are Menagerie’s cookies like, Mrs Blake’s mom?” Ruby gushed cutely with a childish fervor making the older woman chuckle mirthfully as Yang, Weiss, and Ruby walked into the house.

Weiss was still squeamish as she held her hands over her skirt hoping nobody would notice her erection, it had yet to go down since it sprung earlier on the ship ride. She bashfully averted her eyes as Kali was taking the time to get to know the others, eventually, she reached Weiss and called her attention awake bringing her blue orbs up to meet her amber ones with a friendly smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, my name is Weiss. I am Ruby’s partner and resident ‘thinker’ of my team.” Weiss joked snidely making Yang stick her tongue out at her while Ruby made a sour pouty face.

“The pleasure is all mine, Weiss. I am Kali, Blake’s mom. She probably didn’t speak much about me to you all,right?” Kali teased making Blake grumble in embarrassment causing the others to laugh including Weiss. The snow-haired beauty then saw Kali turn her face back to her with a coy smile.

“My, with a petite body like yours and snow colored hair I bet you attract all sorts of googly eyes your way, correct?” Kali guessed making Weiss clear her throat with a soft blush and nod just to appease her question. 

“You might say that, thanks for the compliment by the way. Most people just say I’m short and I do have a bit of a complex about my chest size.” Weiss commented back while Blake gave Ruby and Yang a tour of the house leaving Weiss to Kali.

‘They’ll get to know each other well, better leave them to it.’ Blake thought breathing a sigh of relief as she left with the sisters.

“Don't worry, a fine young lady like you will grow into a gorgeous woman. I can see it happening already.~” Kali purred seductively and came closer to Weiss’s body. Her hands went up to affectionately and softly stroke the sides of her face making Weiss blush brightly in shock and surprise. 

‘What is this woman doing?’ She thought with growing nervousness despite the hint of arousal. She felt her member twitch excitedly underneath her clothing as Kali became a little too personal. Her hands graced along her cheeks softly until they reached her chin cupping iti n her fingers while she stared seductively into her eyes.

“You really do have a nice body already, Weiss, you should own it and make it yours to  be proud of. After all, many men and some women prefer petite little angels like yourself. I know I do.~ Hmmhh.” She mused playfully and let go her blushing face before walking away. “Come follow me and I’ll show you to your guest room. I’m sure the others are there already after having met my husband Ghira. Tomorrow we have a full day planned ahead of us.~”

She had returned to her more friendly and jovial version of herself leaving Weiss perplexed and standing in her spot. Her member twitched up and down several times yearning for release after that experience. 

‘What just...did that woman just hit on me?’ Weiss asked herself feeling stumped then trudged along with her baggage ready to find her room and settle in for the night. 

After arriving and seeing Ruby and Yang collapsed on their respective beds comfortably Weiss turned her head and saw Blake curling up on her bed with a book in hand. She rolled her eyes knowing it was her usual ninja smut novels and walked to her bed ready to kick off her boots and lie down.

“So, how was meeting my mom? I’m guessing she took a liking to you,right? She’s always been so friendly with people. I think she even knows you’re a Schnee and doesn’t care.” Blake mussed in a friendly manner turning to look directly at Weiss from afar.

‘A little too friendly if you ask me.’ Weiss thought as she treated her with a smile and nodded. “Yeah, I noticed, she really seems to like me. Maybe our time here won’t be so bad. I happen to have a liking for the exotic nature here, anything is better than the cold lifelessness of Atlas.” 

Blake nodded with a friendly a smile and Weiss got up to get changed before heading to sleep. Thoughts of Kali’s bizarre behavior ran constantly in her mind.

******

Later on the next day, after the usual routine of getting up and serving breakfast and getting themselves made up Weiss sat with the others at the table while Kali served the tea. She had met Blake’s hulk of a father Ghira and found the guy to be more friendly and kind-natured than intimidating. Weiss quite liked the guy, he represented a lot more of the positive aspects of the Faunus people in lieu of the White Fang’s negatives. Things were going well enough until the moment Kali served Weiss her cup of tea and did it in a rather peculiar way.

The woman bent downward a bit further right in front of her showing a direct view of her cleavage through her outfit. Weiss nearly sputtered out when seeing it and noticed she even tugged her cleavage collar exposing her nipples to the princess. 

‘Wha...wha...is this woman’s deal? And why isn’t she wearing a bra?’ She asked herself feeling very erect and uncomfortable, but the sight was not unwelcome. 

After she finished serving her cup Kali picked herself back up and sashayed away back to her spot, she tossed a wink at Weiss from over her shoulder making the girl shakily lift up her teacup to drink.  The heiress didn’t know how to comprehend her actions and what she should do about them at this moment, the bigger question on her mind was why was she reacting so poorly to them in the first place. Part of her wanted to tell the woman off for hitting on her, but didn’t want to be rude. Another part of her was eager to see what she did next out of some morbid perverse sense of curiosity.

Throughout the door more incidents like this repeated. First, when Kali seemingly dropped something near Weiss she had bent down to pick it up in a way that showed the firm round curvature of her ass pressing into the fabric of her tight-long skirt. Weiss became really flustered when she saw her ass pressing firmly against it exposing itself to her, Kali added fuel to that fire by lifting it up briefly and showing her the creamy tanned perfection that was her bare ass.

‘She isn’t even wearing panties either!’ She screamed out feeling flummoxed and her erection started lifting up within her skirt eager to discharge. 

Kali playfully meowed and winked at Weiss a second time before pulling her skirt down covering it up. She stood back up and left the living room keeping a half-lidded gaze on the girl as she left. The instant she was gone Weiss doubled over on the couch and let out a harsh breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her erection was still furiously hard and anxious to be stimulated, but Weiss didn’t want to jerk herself off inside of Blake’s house out of respect.

She slumped her arms when she didn’t know what to do with herself.

The next day, Kali did something again and this time it was significant. They were at the beach with everyone in swimsuits, Ruby wearing a fun red two-piece with a rose pattern on all over it, Yang a skimpier yellow two-piece she flaunts in front of random Faunus boys, and Blake a more conservative two-piece with a transparent veil over her shoulders as she laid under a parasol reading a book.

Weiss was wearing a modest yet sexy blue and white two-piece swimsuit with a transparent skirt sash around her bottom covering up the potential bulge and imprint of her erection. She wore it around her lithe petite body and wore it proudly tossing her hair in a flirtatious manner. She caught no eyes looking her way because all of them were looking at Yang and her slutty swimsuit outfit.

“Grrrh! Yang.” She bitterly muttered until she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

“Oh Weiss.~” A mature woman’s silky voice beckoned causing her to slowly turn around and see Kali standing behind her wearing a slim-fitting one-piece outfit hugging her curves nicely. Weiss sputtered a little bit when she noticed how rockin her bod was. Like Blake the woman had a bodacious set of hips accompanied by a slim waist, her chests were as sizable as her daughter’s if not a little bigger and rounder. Kali had it going on and it excited Weiss’s member completely. 

She stood there holding a bottle of suntan oil in one hand and had her other one on her hips suggestively.

“Would you be a dear and help me lather some on my body?” She asked musically wagging the bottle with a smile.

“Uhh, s-sure, Miss B-Belladonna. I’d be happy to.” Weiss answered back feeling as though she should tell her off and be left to her own devices. A darker more subdued lust for the woman’s temptations were creeping up inside of her body. She went along with it for right now and waited to see what it’ll bring out. The thirst her member was having for sex was leaving her needy and suggestive making her more vulnerable to all these advances she was giving. 

“Splendid. I’ll just take a spot over here.~” Kali mused happily and laid herself face down on a nearby towel belonging to her team. Kali placed herself on it and rested her head on her arms with eyes closed wearing a peaceful smile. 

Weiss had the bottle in hand and lathered some of it between her palms as she dropped to her knees. She placed them down around her ankles starting from there and worked her way up along her long creamy legs, she felt Kali purr at her touch. Weiss gulped and continue moving her hands slowly along her calves, she admired the softness of her perfect lightly tanned skin and worked her way up to her thighs. There, Weiss saw her buttocks staring back at her with some of Kali’s swimsuit bottom riding up between her cheeks, perhaps intentionally.

“Uunnh!” Weiss groaned feeling her erection throb within her obscured bikini bottom area, she tried pushing the urges down and continue lathering the lotion along Kali’s exposed body. 

“Enjoying the view, Weiss? I did that all for you.~” Kali purred flirtatiously before turning her head to the side and winking at her making her blush.

“I-I….trying to focus here.” She blurted out and heard her chuckle amusedly. Weiss’s eyes often drifted to Kali’s hips marveling at her perfect figure laying there at her mercy, her dick was telling her to get on top of her body and mount the horny minx and fuck her right then, but she refused. She struggles to contain those lustful thoughts before urges burst out from her body.

Focusing her mind on the task at hand Weiss continued rubbing lotion on Kali’s body till she reached her shoulders and massaged them in her hands.

“Hmmhhh.  Your hands are so soft, Weiss, but then again your skin is so very perfect too.” She commented dreamily making her blush even harder and rush the job of rubbing the lotion on her back. 

“T-there, all done. Now if you’ll excuse me. The water is calling out to me.” Weiss excused herself and got up to hastily retreat to the waters where Ruby and the others were waiting to play around together. She was just desperate to get away before she did something she’d regret.

“Hmmh, she’s getting close.~” Kali mused with a knowing smirk as she swatched Weiss’s cute bubble ass sway with every step.

********

“Hhaahh! I can’t control it anymore….! I feel  like I’m going to burst!” Weiss said to herself as she paced around the dorm room much to Ruby’s worrying gaze. 

The redheaded leader sat in her pajamas watching her partner and secret lesbian crush look like she was in a bad place.

‘Oh Weiss, what’s happening to you? I need to know.’ Ruby thought to herself while Blake and Yang watched with matching worry. 

“Yeah, you okay there, Weiss? You haven’t been this weird since that one time you thought your father was coming to pick you up from school.” Yang noted and Blake nodded in agreement. Ruby got up and went over to her partner making her look her way as she picked up the girls shaking hands into her soft dainty ones.

“Whatever it is you can tell us, Weiss, we’re here to help you. I know I certainly am, I’m your super bestie better than the restie,right?” Ruby asked cutely with a glowing blush. Her hands squeezed Weiss’s fingers softly making her sigh and nod slowly to the girl in appreciation.

“T-thanks, Ruby. I just have the shakes is all, maybe I have motion sickness with boats. It felt like we were on that thing for a week before we got here. You’re a good partner like always, but don't worry I'll figure this out and come back to normal again.” Weiss rebuffed taking her hands away making Ruby frown knowing that her sign of affection was missed.

Stepping away and gathering her courage Weiss decided to go and have a talk with Kali Belladonna to set something straight. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Just need to go contact someone and let them know what’s what.” Weiss explained trying to make it hidden that it was Blake’s own mother that was bothering her lately. Just when she was about to step up to the door it opened revealing Kali herself and halting Weiss in her tracks.

“Heehh…..!” The Heiress squealed out in surprise as Kali greeted everyone in the room with a wave and a smile.

“Hey there, everybody. I’m just here to say it’s time for bedtime!~ We have a lot of plans for tomorrow, Ghira is preparing everything as we speak and then after a full day we’re having a grand feast. It’s part of a Menagerie biweekly custom, so rest up and be ready for fun.~” Kali beamed happily making Ruby and the others excited whilst Weiss just stood there eyeing her with suspicion. 

As the girls all got to their beds tucking in and getting comfortable Kali walked up to Weiss and leaned in closely to her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

“My door will be opened all night tonight, just for you, Weiss. Come on by, Ghira will be out for a long time.” She purred making Weiss tremble in her place before feeling Kali’s tongue slide up her earlobe seductively and walk away. Her blue eyes watched her swaying hips with every movement, Weiss couldn’t help but feel so very drawn to that woman’s ass with each step she takes. 

Kali hung by the door sending another wink her way before leaving entirely. 

******

After she left Weiss stayed up by her bed in her sleeping gown with her hair down pondering how to approach this confrontation. Her face held a furrowed brow of concentration and anxiety as he pondered what to do; decline going or go to face her and let it out.

‘Should I just….go with it? Let it out of my system so it stops bothering me? But what would that make Blake’s mom think? Would she want to sleep with me out of nowhere and forsake her husband, I have no idea what’s going through that woman’s mind now.’ She thought to herself and lifted up her nightgown revealing her fully erect ten-inch dick. She gulped when she saw it, it was twitching rapidly with great need and it was distracting her greatly. 

Thoughts of Kali’s smooth round buttocks and hips came to Weiss’s mind making her horny and want to relieve herself. She hung back on the bed with a hand going under her gown grabbing her erection in an attempt to jack off, but found that she couldn’t. The woman’s exotic full-figured body came crawling back into her mind making her wanton with lust and desire, so much so that she decided….to go pay a visit and have sex with this minx of a Faunus woman.

‘Sorry, Blake.’ Weiss thought to herself as she crept out of her room to head towards the master  bedroom where Kali was at.

She saw her door was left ajar just like she said and gently pushed into it revealing Kali bending over half-naked changing out her clothing. Weiss’s heart pumped rapidly in her chest and her dick stirred even more with desire as she saw Kali’s round supple ass in all it’s bare glory. Her cheeks were so soft looking and voluptuous, her pussy lips were exposing and facing her with a bit of fuzzy hair above them, and Kali’s ears perked up when she sensed Weiss behind her watching with a stunned face.

“Oh my, quite good timing, Weiss. You caught me just as I was about to change out of daily clothing.” Kali mused cutely before wiggling her ass enticingly at her. “Like what you see?”

Weiss closed the door behind her and nodded with a stunned red face.

“Well? Are you just going to stare, Weiss-Cream? I can sense your appendage throbbing with excitement, you know.” Kali pointed out making Weiss’s face stretch out I surprise shock as she said that. She walked closer and saw Kali pick herself back up letting her clothing stay on the floor as she removed her upper layer of it becoming naked. 

Her breasts bounced free and jiggled in full C cup glory before the girl’s eyes, Kali held them each within her hands jiggling them playfully as Weiss came closer.

“H-how did you know?” She asked keeping her eyes on her breasts,hips, and legs.

“Faunus senses, mine are more acute and sensitive than my daughter’s. I could smell the scent of semen on you when you first came here and figured you might have been a hermaphrodite. Although I think the more common term is Futanari, correct?” 

Weiss nodded and Kali simply shrugged before walking over to her with sashaying hips. She placed her arms over Weiss’s shoulders and wrapped them around her neck pulling her onto her lips for a sweet deep kiss between women. 

“Hmmhhh!~” Weiss let out a shrill moan underneath her throat and wrapped her arms around her neck bringing herself in deeper. Kali started squeezing apart her lips and sliding in her tongue letting it roll around all her own., Weiss moaned back and started kissing back in earnest making out splendidly with the older woman. 

Wet gasps and pants of arousal came out of their union as they stood there holding each other tightly, Weiss’s tongue dipped in and out of Kali’s hungry mouth letting out all the pent-up sexual frustration that had been building for a while now. Kali hummed tastily in happiness and pleasure as she sucked hard on the smaller girl’s tongue making her tremble against her chest. Weiss hummed out some more and felt the older woman leave her lips gradually giving her a flustered face filled with lust. Kali smirked coyly at Weiss before slowly moving down her body rubbing her soft hands all over her naked frame. She lifted up more of her nightgown along the way until Weiss decided to just do away with the clothing entirely revealing her long erect curvaceous dick to the minx.

“Oh my, you have quite a penis here, Weiss. So sleek and smooth in appearance and pristine to boot. If I had to compare it to Ghira I’d say yours is more akin to a delicious looking candy whereas his is a smokey sausage, sometimes a change in pace is welcome. Now….” Kali peered up at the girl seeing her now pant hotly in growing intensity. “....let me show you how I put my mouth around either.”

Kali purred sexily and licked her lips before placing them around the head of Weiss’s dick making her moan out like she had been punched in the stomach.

“Hoooaahh!~ Yess…!~” Weiss groaned out with eyes closing up in blinding bliss as she felt Kali’s mouth swallowing up her member. Inch by inch of it went into her mouth sliding down the wet juicy confines of her throat. Kali closed her eyes and hummed making it vibrate around the girl’s cock as she pushed herself further to where her nose met the girl’s waist.

“Unnnhhh!~ Haahh!~” Weiss panted and moaned putting her hands around the back of Kali’s head as she buried her face deep into her waist wiggling it a bit so that Weiss’s dick felt the tremors of her throat. The petite girl was in heaven right now with how good this felt, all at once she felt her stress leaving her body thanks to the pleasure of Kali Belladonna deepthroating her girl-cock.

“Mmnhhh. Mmh mhh mhh mhhhm!~” Kali hummed with eyes closed and began bobbing back her head into lap steadily making Weiss struggle to stand. She sucked hard and moved her lips fluidly along her phallic surface making the girl pant constantly with a fist in her mouth.

Wet sucking sounds followed with Kali continuously pumping her face into Weiss’s lap, her dick became more lubricated as it slipped in and out of her mouth in hot wet sputters of saliva. The Faunus feline woman continued this treatment for some time and felt the girl’s shaft beginning to throb and bloat with sperm ready to erupt within her mouth, thus, she wrapped her arms around Weiss’s creamy slender thighs hugging her and ramming her face frantically into her abdomen. The wet suction noises came out faster and became louder with Weiss’s moans of elation rivaling their volume. 

She tossed her head back up and leaned back with hands gripping Kali’s head running her fingers through her flaxen raven hair. Her face was red with lust and pleasure as she felt her cock beginning to throb strongly after minutes more of this treatment. More sputtering noises came from Kali’s lips working her cock until her feline ears picked up the sounds of Weiss moaning loudly from above!

“Hhaaaahhhh!~” She cried out and started humping her face on instinct smacking Kali’s forehead with her belly button. 

The woman’s eyes bugged out of her sockets in surprise as she felt thick bulges of futanari semen gush out and splatter the back of her throat constantly like a firehose.

“MMhhhhh!” Kali hmmed loudly in tasty pleasure as she felt the thick batches of cum pump steadily into her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed down every last drop never daring to waste a single drop of it. Meanwhile, Weiss continued thrusting her hips into the woman’s face riding out her climax and finishing with a loud audible sigh of relief. 

Once she relaxed she looked down to see her gulping down the last remnants of her sperm and slowly pull herself off of her waist with a loud wet pop of sticky saliva and cum. 

“Ah, delicious.~ Much better than any kind of milk we have here.” She purred sexily and ran her tongue around her mouth scraping up any residual dabs of seed from her face.  This turned Weiss on even more making her notice that her erection was still as hard as a rock. Kali noticed this too and smiled coyly before drawing back from her body. 

She got up and crawled onto her bed wiggling her taut  naked buttocks at the futa girl enticingly.

“Well? Come and get it, rail me like I’m your bitch, Miss Schnee. I’m craving it.” Kali purred sexily spurring Weiss’s ongoing lust into full-on feral mode. 

“S-sure thing, here I come, Misses Belladonna.” Weiss replied feeling too addled by lust to give a damn about anything else. She got onto the bed one knee  at a time and approached Kali’s behind, she marveled at its roundness and perfect supple shape. Weiss ran her fingers along the smooth skin of her buttcheeks before spreading them apart to show her clean dark red star of an anus. Her member twitched wildly even more upon seeing it.

“Take me there, like this, treat me like an animal and fuck me to your  heart’s content.” Kali added and Weiss nodded. The smaller girl was possessed by lust now , brought on by her futanari dick and by Kali’s advances. 

The only thing in her crosshairs was the woman’s body and thoughts on ravishing it completely. Getting up behind her she grabbed her cheeks and rubbed her member up between the crevice of her taut supple ass, Kali purred at the skin contact and bit down on her bottom lip in excitement. Weiss was a bit nervous yet knew what she wanted, thus, she spread apart her cheeks and guided her erection over to the star of her anal pucker hole, with a decently hard thrust she steadily pushed it inside spreading apart Kali’s anus and making her shiver with growing excitement.

“Oohh hoo yes!~ Aaahn!~” She panted out with eyes roving up to their sockets and fingers clutching the sheets beneath them. 

Weiss bit down on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow in concentration, she pushed her hips further and further until they touched the surface of the Faunus woman’s ass. Once she got in deep enough she tossed her head back and gasped out loudly in a wail of utter pleasure!

“Haaaghhh!~” Weiss screeched out with body surging with stimulation. The tight warm vessel of Kali’s anus squeezed down hard around her length making her tremble with impending orgasm. Weiss struggled not to blow her load already and began slowly drawing her dick out then pushing it back inside in sequence. Steadily she started to fuck the woman’s ass with her futa cock.

“Hhaahh! Aaahhn !ooohhh yes! Harder, Weiss! Pound it into me harder and move faster! Uunnggh!~” Kali breathed out as she bounced back and forth against the girl’s waist pushing her ass hard into her dick. Weiss obliged the crazy woman and grabbed around her hips tighter before ramming her dick more frantically into her buttocks. 

The older woman instantly moaned out on contact feeling the girl’s dick stir up her rectal insides repeatedly, Weiss pumped in and out of her bum at a feverish pace making soft skin-slapping sounds echo out from their bodies hitting each other. Again and again Weiss butted her wais into the older woman’s ass making her shriek like an animal in heat. Her dick pushed in deep and pulled out to the tip right before plunging back in a hard direct thrust. Kali panted with her tongue rolled out like a panting dog and bounced her body back and forth diligently against the girl’s waist, in and out the girl dick plunged into her anus hitting her weak spot and making her close to cumming. 

They continued like this,rutting into each other repeatedly like animals for roughly half an hour more, Weiss felt Kali’s ass beginning to clamp down hard on her dick making her that close to cumming as well, feeling as though she wants to save her sperm for her pussy she pulled out at the last minute just as Kali came hard!

“Ooaaahhhh!~ Haaahhhn!~” Kali cried out in ecstasy shivering with both her pussy and her ass convulsing repeatedly in climax. Her cunt gushed and throbbed letting juices spill onto the bed, her anus clamped over nothing because Weiss had pulled out in time. Kali turned her head to face her with a lust-filled smile.

“Naughty naughty, I’m guessing you want to save your ‘milk’ for somewhere else, right? Well….lay down, sweetie and let me take care of you.” Kali purred bringing herself back up to let Weiss’s front spoon her backside. She reached behind to cradle her neck and pulled the girl into a kiss from behind. 

Weiss’s lips met hers in a heated lesbian embrace enabling them to make out heatedly for several more minutes with tongues rolling over each other romantically.

Eventually Kali removed her mouth from Weiss’s dazzled face and shifted their positions so that the girl was on her back laying on her the bed. Weiss’s turgid slightly curved erection stood up like a literal beacon, it twitched noticeably making Kali all the more eager to ride it. She knew the girl hadn't cum yet and was determined to fix that. Getting up she planted her knees just outside of her slender hips held her hands against the center of Weiss’s chest, she rubbed her moist nether lips along the tip of her cock teasingly with a smile. Kali saw Weiss pant heavily aroused with eyes glued to her lovely face, she leaned down to kiss her on the lips again before pulling back up and working her body down onto her shaft.

With a soft squelching noise Weiss felt her erection slip into Kali’s folds quickly making her feel great pleasure in having the woman’s tight slippery quirm sheath her dick.

“Aaah! Oohhhh!~” Weiss moaned loudly at her sheer tightness, Kali’s pussy was like a warm wet pocket a size too small to contain, but she squeezed herself around the girl dick with ease. 

With a slump she rested her buttocks along the smaller girl’s waist and thighs resting them as she felt the dick push against her cervix pleasurable. Kali let out a gasp of sexual relief and bit down on her lower set of lips as she started moving. The bed slowly creaked and Weiss felt the tight slick motion of her cunt squeezing around her cock as she pushed and pulled along her body. Kali started riding her now, she started off slowly and quickly began picking up the pace resulting in her butt cheeks slapping into the other girl’s thighs.

Weiss held her mouth agape in euphoria and held tightly onto Kali’s hips as she bounced herself back and forth on her dick. 

“Haah aaah ah ah aah ah aaahh!~” Kali breathed out with eyes transfixed lustfully on the sexually distressed snow Heiress. She reached down and grabbed Weiss’s hands from her waist and pulled them up to her own breasts letting the girl squeeze and fondle her melons at her leisure.

Weiss purred with a coy smile and started squeezing Kali’s tits making the Faunus woman breathe loudly in breaths of utter euphoria. She tossed her head back a little and continued rolling her hips along Weiss’s waist moaning out loudly in pure unadulterated bliss.

“That’s it, they’re all yours, Miss Schnee!” She breathed out and intensified her movements. The bed started creaking even louder as a result since Kali began bouncing herself on and off of Weiss’s waist like a wild cowgirl riding a bull!

The two started moaning together even louder now with the bed creaking noises escalating to their fucking. Kali rode hard and she rode fast squeezing her cunt muscles tightly around Weiss’s length, the two held each other’s hands next interlocking fingers while the older Faunus woman bounced rampantly on top of her dick. Weiss watched it plunge in and out of her quirm wetly with Kali’s hard bounces, additionally the sight of her bouncing breasts further titillated Weiss into wanting to suck on them, but currently she was too addled by sexual bliss that she felt like cumming very soon.

Kali bounced harder on her waist several more times before feeling her orgasm come to her body making her halt her movements. With one sharp movement she stopped rocking herself on the younger girl’s meat and tossed back her head muffling a cry of utter bliss. Her body shook intensely with orgasm making her vaginal muscles coil tightly around the girl’s cock, this prompted Weiss to finally cum again and make her buck up into Kali’s nether space releasing a gushing torrent of thick creamy sperm into her depths!

“Mmnnngghh! Haaahhhh!~” Kali shrieked out shivering with bliss as she ground her hips hard down below, her muscles continued milking more jizz out of Weiss’s length letting out her orgasm until the small girl pulled a surprise on her!

“Whooah! Aaahh!” Kali yelped out when the teenager murdered her strength in shifting their positions around so that Kali was back on the bed. Her back laid against it as her hips were raised high by the Schnee Heiress. She looked to see Weiss have a feral look on her young beautiful face. 

Weiss kept her hands on Kali’s hips keeping them lifted up as she pushed her member all the way back inside her pussy reaching into her very womb. Kali let out a shrill squeak of pleasure once she did and felt Weiss planting her feet just outside of her hips. She was all too familiar with this position, it was called the Mating Press, and it was how Ghira gifted her with Blake during their marriage. 

“Ooh, you’re not trying to impregnate me, are you?” Kali teased until Weiss drew back her hips and delivered a hard grooving thrust directly into Kali’s tightened snatch. She let out another cry of bliss as the girl began bottoming out of her cunt with hard loud squelching thrusts of her penis. 

The sounds of skin-smacking came out once again and echoed throughout the bedroom with Weiss smacking her waist directly into Kali’s ass and upper thighs. The Faunus tossed her head back thrashing about in blind pleasure as she felt the girl’s member push hard into her cervix repeatedly. The bed creaked loudly once again and Weiss’s lust consumed her completely. Her body heaved and slammed into Kali’s upturned frame over and over again making the sounds of lovemaking become louder by the second. 

“Aaah aah aah aah ah ah ah aaahhhh! Oooohh, Weiss! Darling!~” She cried out with face screwing up in absolute bliss. Her eyes rolled up into her sockets with lips curved upward into a wide open smile, her tongue remained spilled out and her body jiggled back and forth with legs dangling in the air. Kali was completely at the Schnee girl’s mercy. 

Their bodies rolled and heaved together in sexual bliss, skin slapping noises constantly echoed out alongside each girl’s hot breathy moans, Kali was on cloud nine at the moment with how Weiss’s curved penis scraped every weak point inside of the woman’s body. She steadily pushed further and further into the woman’s cervix until she arrived at her womb. This made her wail out in utter bliss pushing her dangerously close to another orgasm already. Weiss continued fucking her like this for minutes more on end until she felt ready to discharge another payload of seed directly into the Faunus mother’s womb.

Their fleshy sounds of copulation reached an apex with Weiss thrusting hard into the woman’s body ready to blow. With one final push of her hips the futa girl sheathed her member all the way inside of Kali’s body arriving inside of her womb when she let off a monstrous orgasm! 

“Haaahhhhhh!~” Weiss squealed out with face contorted into one of pure ecstasy and felt her shaft throb with ejaculate now pouring into the woman’s snatch. Kali came hard on contact and milked the girl’s appendage for her seed, instantly her womb started filling up with sperm as her walls came down repeatedly on her dick. Her toes curled and her chest arched forward with her body writhing in orgasmic bliss. 

Kali came hard and milked Weiss for everything she head resulting in a womb filled with sperm and a mind-bended state of euphoria. Weiss heaved into her body a few more times before finally succumbing to exhaustion and finishing ejaculating inside of Kali Belladonna’s pussy. She slumped down on top of panting exhaustively with the older woman wrapping her arms around her naked backside. 

Both of them were now breathing raggedly and recuperated together naked in sweaty post-coital bliss. Kali rested her chin atop of Weiss’s head wearing a warm smile as she cast a knowing glance over at ‘something’ standing outside her door.

That something was a now tearful Ruby Rose crumbling to her knees after she watched her brest friend and love interest plow somebody else.

“Weiss…..I would have been like that with you.If only you gave me a chance to do that. I would’ve made you feel great too.” She sobbed despite feeling extremely aroused by the performance she watched. Wiping her tears she quietly got up and crept back to her room with one hand between her legs still playing with herself at the memory of seeing Weiss’s dick in action. 

Kali smiled coyly and felt proud to have enhanced hearing, she picked up on Ruby’s presence some time ago and considered involving her in some way. Or at the very least explain to her that this was casual and she had no intention of stealing Weiss from her. Nonetheless, she shrugged to herself and lifted Weiss’s face up to meet hers in a romantic lesbian romance. They kissed warmly with tongues smoothly rolling around each other's for several minutes of making out. Once she pulled herself off she flashed the girl a coy smile while stroking her head.

“Oh I’m not done yet, we have a whole night of fun ahead of ourselves, Miss Schnee.” She purred and Weiss nodded enthusiastically before pulling herself back and spreading her legs to begin fucking her again.

The whole night carried on with sounds of heartfelt moaning and loud gasps of ecstasy within that master bedroom.

 

**End of Chapter and/or story**

 

AN:This has been for someone. Thanks for reading.


End file.
